keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Shinene
Shinene (シネネ) is a fan character for Keroro Gunso, He is a Thief (盗人, Nūsūtō) in the Pyroro Platoon Character Rather impatient and can be ticked off easily. He considers himself a leader almost all the time even though he really isn't one. He loves the darkness and being in light. Of course, Keronians of light are an exception since he befriended a couple before. Despite his love for darkness, he is not evil, but he is a thief. Appearance Shinene is gray and wears a dark cloak. His emblem is a ghost, representing how he can be invisible at times and creep people out. Shinene has a scar across his face and has a left mechanical eye after his real one got destroyed from a slash across the face from a knife. His right eye is still real and is red. Shinene wears a black hat that is very similar to Garuru's and Dorara's. Shinene did have an old form just before he was a thief. He used to be an assassin but then left that form of job since he found that being a thief was much more rewarding. History Vengeance Shinene had a family of six Keronians before he joined the army. There was a father and a mother, three brothers (including himself), and a sister. Shinene was the youngest in his family and has all ways looked up to his father as a role model. That was until he saw his father talking to an oracle in the middle of a night. He learned that his father was planning to kill the entire family to get his hands on the gems Shinene's mother owned and get rich off of them. The day after that, Shinene warned everyone to leave immediately or they will get killed. No one believed him, so Shinene ran off out of fear. His father came back and shot the mother and Shinene's siblings with a pistol and burned them to erase the evidence. After that incident, Shinene went off to join an assassin squad to hide from his father and to train to avenge his family. Twenty years after the crisis, when he was a thief, Shinene decided it was time to avenge his family. He successfully broke into his fathers castle and badly wounded his father. He left him alive so he could feel the pain of being burned alive. Many months after Shinene burned his father, he visited his families memorial and found his friends there so they can welcome him back into the platoon and explain to him that they left him so he could take on his father alone. Joining the Pyroro Platoon Shinene was in an assassin squad before he joined the Pyroro Platoon. Their mission was to kill a Viper leader so the Keronian Viper wars would turn towards the Keronian's side. Shinene had a codename by the name of Killer at the time with two others named Shredder and Traitor. After their mission, Traitor slashed Shinene across the face and killed Shredder. Traitor told Shinene that he would now lead the Vipers and take over Keron himself. Traitor left Shinene to get killed by the Vipers, but he was saved by Denkiki and Pyroro who appeared out of nowhere all of a sudden. Upon joining the platoon as a Corporal, Denkiki gave Shinene a mask that made it look like he had two living eyes and covered up the scar across his face. Shinene ditched the mask after he killed Traitor, representing that the past behind his scar is behind him. But while trying to kill Traitor, Shashushu's ranger friends gave him a mechanical eye that would let him see thermal and night vision. This eye was also created by Denkiki, but Shinene, nor anyone else actually knows about it. Shinene then decided he would be a thief instead so he would be able to avenge his family from his father's death. He even found being a thief is more beneficial. But while he was a thief, the Pyroro Platoon left him without telling him the reason why. But the real reason was that they were letting him kill his father on his own. Shinene was allowed back into the platoon after his father's death. But the Keronian army still does not know this since they were only told of him being ditched. So Shinene is not officially in the army. Shinene doesn't even want to be in the Keronian army. He only wants to be with his friends. Likes/Dislikes Likes -Darkness -Paruru -His friends -Stealing stuff -Messing with people during night time Dislikes -Light -Being seen by cops -Being seen when he doesn't want to be seen -Tricky locks -People that are slow Weapons/Abilities Weapons Shinene uses a bow and arrow and elemental arrows created by Shashushu's ranger friends. Shinene uses flash bangs to blind people and make easy kills. Shinene also uses a dagger at times to fight hand to hand combat. The old Shinene however had an AK-47 with a grenade launcher. But he ditched it since it was loud and thieves use silent kills. Plus he thought it was way too easy to kill with an assault rifle. Abilities Shinene can blend in with the shadows at night very easily with his cloak, making him unseen. Shinene's mechanical eye allows him to use thermal and night vision so he has an advantage in the dark. Weakness Shinene can be easily seen when there is light. Also, Shinene has a bow and arrow while others have assault rifles, thus, making him an ineffective ranger. Also, Shinene is in love with Paruru and can't seem to focus too much if she shows any sign of love to him (though, that is impossible since Paruru doesn't seem to like Shinene that much). Relationships Shashushu Shahsushu and Shinene are the best friends in the platoon. They look out for each other and share information with each other. Though, Shinene hates it when Shashushu sends him one too many notes. Denkiki Shinene gets really annoyed at Denkiki easily with his so called "smart talk." However, Shinene does not know it is Denkiki who created his mechanical eye for him. Pyroro Shinene gets really annoyed at Pyroro's constant meditation. Especially when he does it in his room. Tomeme Tomeme and Shinene really don't have too much in common except for the fact that they both have assassin blood in them. But other than that, there really isn't much between the two. Paruru Shinene is in love with Paruru (catcrazy21's OC) and has tried to impress her many times. Though, he is not sure whether or not it annoyed her or it worked or it really didn't do anything. He is still in love with her no matter what. Nicknames Shinene has been called "Killer" and "Thief" many times. See also *Pyroro Platoon External Links Ltspongebob Deviantart Page. Ltspongebob KWF Page Category:Characters Category:Keronians